Religious
by Writerdragon
Summary: -"Just because I'm an atheist, Iris, doesn't mean I think you're an idiot because you're religious," Dent said seriously. Dent/Iris.


**Holy hell, FF is working again. :D Me happy.**

**Oh, here's some food for thought: I am going to write two Wishfulshipping, multi-chaptered fanfictions. One game-verse, the other a major AU. The game-verse will just be cute and fluffy, while the other one . . . Not really. I was thinking it be really effed up. I might write that one first since I've got a basic plot for it (the other I don't).**

**But when I post the AU one (it will be called Blanket of Shadows), it will be very, _very_ disturbing. It even freaked me out when I was thinking it up (I don't freak easily). And it _will_ have (spolier alert) a _sad ending_. That's right; no Disney ending for this fanfiction. I might just do it just to test myself (that means I will write it sometime soon).**

* * *

><p><em>Religious<em>

Satoshi walked down the slight slope, Pikachu clinging to his Trainer's shoulder. Dent and Iris were soon to follow. The dark-haired boy inhaled a breath of fresh air, opening his arms to the sky. "Man, the air smells wonderful," he said.

"Pikachu!" the small Pokémon agreed, his long ears twitching.

There were speckles of trees that dotted the land, and there was a breeze, hair and grass blades rustling along with it. Dent smiled, placing his hands to his midsection.

"The weather has a sweet taste to it," he said thoughtfully.

Iris sighed agreeably, loving the sensation of the wind rolling over her body. "I love days like this," she said, her Kibago popping out of her hair.

"Kiba!" he cried, his little claws on her shoulder.

Her hand came up, rubbing tenderly at his snout. Kibago leaned into her touch, purring practically. Her thumb rubbed at his cheek, and the little dragon Pokémon nestled against his Trainer's shoulder. Satoshi then moved, and his friends followed right after him.

"I believe we should relax for now," Dent said, moving to sit on a rock, and he set his backpack on the ground below.

"Aw," Satoshi said as he whipped around to look at the green-haired teenager. "Can't we keep going? I'm not tired."

"But maybe we are," Iris huffed, glaring at the other male. "Seriously, you're such a child, Satoshi." She mimicked Dent's example, and sat down next to him.

Satoshi groaned, but slipped his backpack from his back, and placed it on the ground. He then perked up, smiling at his friends. "Does this mean we get dinner?" he asked in a jubilant tone.

"Yes, we get dinner," Iris said as she rolled her eyes.

Dent huffed, and stood up. "Can I have some help with setting up?" he inquired.

"Sure," Iris said in a bright tone.

"Okay," Satoshi said, approaching his other friend.

The three set up the make-shift diner and kitchen area with the foldable tables and chairs, and when that was completed, Satoshi sat himself down in a chair, his Pikachu and Iris' Kibago sat on the table with Satoshi.

"I'll go get some berries and fruit," Iris said, grabbing a small container that was inside Dent's backpack.

Dent frowned when he realized that there was no other food that he could cook—not even leftovers. "I guess I'll go with you," the emerald-eyed teenager stated. "We've got nothing left." He stood up. "Let's go, Iris."

She grinned up at him, and nodded her head. He smiled gently at her, and both walked together to the bushes and trees. Iris inspected the fruit, making sure she would find the best fruits she could. Dent's hand pawed at the bushes, also doing the same thing. Her head turned up, and she noticed something far off. Iris stood up, and peered over, seeing something poke behind the bushes. She approached it, and parted the bushes, noticing that it was a statue. She then looked up, noticing that there was a small round clearing with Pokémon-shaped statues and there was a wooden shrine that sat proudly in the middle. Iris blinked, carefully setting down her bowel, and crouched down before the shrine. Her Kibago poked out from her thick mass of hair, made a sound, and Iris quickly hushed him. She clasped her hands together, and bowed her head, muttering a prayer.

"Iris?" she heard her friend call. He walked forward, searching for her, his eyebrows creased with worry. "Iris!" He then paused, seeing her bow before the shrine. Dent approached her side, and kept quiet, making sure not to disturb her. He had to respect her in that way. When she had finished, her whispered her "amen," and looked up at him.

"Don't you want to pray?" she asked.

Dent bit his lower lip, not wanting to say anything that would offend her—he would just tell her the truth: "I'm an atheist."

Iris blinked in her surprise, and her mouth oval-shaped. "O-oh," she stammered. "Sorry, I didn't know." She turned to look away, staring at the shrine. She then chuckled quietly. "Then you probably think I'm an idiot."

Dent looked taken aback. "Excuse me?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"You're an atheist," Iris said. "You probably think I'm an idiot."

His eyes scanned over her, and his mouth closed, shaking his head. "No, Iris," Dent said, crouching next to her. "I don't think that at all."

Her almond eyes turned to meet emerald eyes with surprise.

"Just because I'm an atheist, Iris, doesn't mean I think you're an idiot because you're religious," Dent said seriously. "Everyone has their own thoughts. You believe that there is a god, I don't. But that's alright. If you want to pray and worship the god you believe in, that is what you think and what you believe in—and that is perfectly tasteful. I believe that there is no god, you believe that there is. But that is who _you_ are, and that is who I _am_. And that is perfectly fine. No one has the right to judge so harshly like that. You're no idiot." He bit his lower lip, blushing a little. "You're obviously very smart. B-brilliant might I add." Dent looked away from her gaze, and then turned to meet her eyes again. "Religion doesn't make you smart or stupid, you make that choice." He grinned. "You're still my friend, Iris. That won't change no matter what you believe in."

Her jaw was slightly slack, her eyes wide, and a blush was blooming across her face. Kibago looked at his Trainer, and she turned to look away, her hands folded in her lap. She then turned to look up at him with a grin. "Thanks, Dent," she said.

He nodded his head. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop teasing you," Dent said with a chuckle, reaching up with his pointer finger at pressed it against her forehead.

Her blush deepened, and her hands pushed at him. "Stop it, Dent!" she cried, turning to look away from him. "At least I don't scream an run away like a little girl!" She smugly grinned at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I hate what I can't explain, and what happened at that home left a horrid taste in my mouth."

"You ran screaming like a baby!" Iris scoffed, smirking.

"But I knew it was Pokémon causing the disorder."

"Then why did you run?"

Dent blushed, and then wickedly grinned. "At least I'm logical," he said, gently pushing on the tip of her nose with his index finger.

She blushed, and slapped his hand away. "Knock it of, green-boy!" she said, trying to cover her growing blush.

Dent laughed, sitting on the ground, his hand pressed against his stomach. Her blush turned several more shades of scarlet, Kibago dove into her hair, and she lunged at him playfully, her hands grapping at his vest. He was still laughing, tears beading at his eyes. He opened his eyes, reaching up with his hand to whip away the salty tears. They stared at each other; the silence was completely utter. He looked at her, his eyes now hooded as he looked at her. Iris yanked back, stood up, and she then chuckled nervously. He joined in, standing up, brushing off his trousers.

"Let's get back to getting some food," he said, smiling softly at her.

Iris grinned at her friend, and bobbed her head. "Sounds great," she said. "That kid's bound to be whining in hunger."

Dent laughed in mirth.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one who thinks Dent might be an atheist? o.o<strong>

**Silly headcanon.**


End file.
